A Secret
by renewedheaven
Summary: Aku sudah siap. Inilah waktunya... Sebelum semuanya terlambat! Chapter 8 apded! RnR ya!
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fanfic ketiga saya... Terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata sahabat saya dan rasa sayang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dari keluarga Uchiha ini.

Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : No Pairing. Cuma sedikit. Bagi penggemar kisah Uchiha ini, harap baca dan review!

Short Version Drama 'bout Itachi and his Little Brother, Sasuke.

A Secret

And the Story Begin...

Sasuke kecil berlari-lari keluar dari kamarnya. Kakaknya sudah pulang! Ya! Dia sudah menunggu kakak semata wayangnya itu dari tadi. Dihiraukannya teriakan Mikoto yang susah payah mengejarnya dan memaksanya makan siang dulu. Tidak! Sasuke Cuma menunggu kakaknya!

Tidak sia-sia dia menatapi gerbang rumah melalui jendela kamarnya sambil berdoa agar kakaknya secepat mungkin pulang...!

Kakak...!

Sasuke terlalu tergesa-gesa sampai nyaris menabrak pintu rumah. Untung dia masih sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Sesegera mungkin dibukanya pintu.

"Nii-san!! OKAERIIII!!"

Sasuke langsung menubruk Itachi sampai Itachi jatuh terduduk. Itachi nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena kaget. Tapi dia tidak marah sama sekali.

"Hahaha... Otouto-ku yang manis." Katanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu. "Kamu sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku nunggu dirimu yang sangat lama pulangnya..."

"Sasuke! Kakakmu baru pulang!" teriak Mikoto yang ternyata sudah sampai di pintu masuk rumah. "Oh, Itachi. Kok telat pulang?"

"Nah loh. Kamu kenapa lagi sih?"

Sasuke Cuma nyengir nggak enak sama kakaknya ini.

Itachi Cuma senyum."Oh gini ma, tadi aku ditawari sama dosenku untuk mengikuti seminar sehari di kampus minggu depan. Mama ngebolehin aku nggak?"

Mikoto mikir2 sejenak. "Ah ya udahlah nanti aja kita omongin di meja makan. Ayo, kamu cepetan ganti baju sono. Keburu dingin supnya nanti. Sasuke, ke meja makan dulu sana!"

Masih di posisi yang tadi, Itachi sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sasuke, kamu minggir dulu ya."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Hey! Sasuke!!" Mikoto lagi2 teriak.

"Kok sepi? Papa mana, ma?"

"Biasa, meeting lagi, meeting lagi. Lama-lama mama jadi janda sungguhan nih."

"Ah mama..."

Di ruang makan...

Sasu sama mamanya lagi sibuk mindahin sup asparagus kepiting dari panci besar di atas kompor ke tiga mangkuk keramik di atas meja. Harap diingat, sup ini adalah hidangan favorit keluarga Uchiha, setidaknya keluarga Sasuke.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sasuke udah mau main santap aja. Untung dia sadar kalo Itachi belum ada.

"Aniki mana ya?"

Panjang umur untuk Itachi. Baru dirasani, datang dia membawa brosur yang cukup gede untuk ukuran brosur dilipat dan langsung duduk di tempatnya.

"Wew... sup favorit keluarga kita." Bisik Itachi sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya.

"Hmmm... Itachi, kamu pimpin doa makan, ya."

"Oke, ma." Itachi lalu menautkan jari-jari tangannya di depan dada dan menutup mata. "Bapa di Surga, terima kasih atas berkatMu yang akan kami nikmati ini. Berkatilah apa yang akan kami santap ini. Atas nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus kami berdoa. Amin."

"Aminn.."

Itachi dan Sasuke udah sama-sama napsu nyendok sup. "Itadakimasu!"

"Hehh... coba kalau ada papa di sini, ya.. Habis kamu berdua." Kata Mikoto. "Untungnya papa nggak ada."

"Justru bagus, 'kan, ma, aku dan aniki nggak capek diceramahi lantaran table manner yang bagus untuk Keluarga Uchiha."

"Huh... Terserahlah, Ngomong-ngomong soal seminar itu, Itachi. Seminar apa?"

"Oh, ini," kata Itachi sambil mengambil brosur yang sedari tadi dilipatnya di samping mangkuk supnya.

Dia langsung nepsong membuka lipatan demi lipatan. Tapi koq nggak selesai-selesai. Lama kelamaan, brosur nggak jelas tadi pun mulai membesar seiring lipatan-lipatan dibuka. Akhirnya, Itachi harus berdiri untuk membuka keseluruhan BROSUR tadi. Ternyata, saudara-saudara, brosur itu nyaris lebih besar dari Itachi sendiri. Buzenk dah...

"Yah... kok begini besarnya sih?" Itachi menepuk jidatnya sendiri (ya iyalah, masak jidat kamu.) "Perasaan tadi gak segini gedenya deh."

"Itu masih Brosur, nak? Emang gurumu seberapa besarnya?" Mikoto sweatdrop.

"Itu brosur apa poster?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Ini sih... Reklame..." Itachi sweatdrop. Sasuke meng-ohh kan pendapat kakaknya sambil jawsdrop. Mikoto langsung minum air.

Di Reklame yang nggak sengaja dibawa pulang Itachi itu... Eh salah... maksudnya poster nggak jelas yang dibawa Itachi itu... Tertulis demikian...

**Univ. Hukum Konohagakure**

**Presents**

**Hubungan Konoha dan ****negara-negara lain menuju kerjasama politik dan hukum ekonomi negara**

**Tempat dan Tanggal : **

**Sabtu, 12 Juli 2008**

**Jam 08.00 – 12.00**

**Pendaftaran:**

**Dibuka mulai tanggal 5-9 Juli 2008  
**

**Kontribusi :**

**Rp. 75.000,00 untuk mahasiswa**

**Rp. 125.000,00 untuk umum**

**Pembicara:**

**Jaksa Agung Muda Ibiki Morino, SH**

**(Jaksa Agung Konoha, pengusul Undang-Undang Kewarganegaraan Bebas)**

**Pengacara Anko Mitarashi, SH**

**(Pengacara resmi Dewan**** Rakyat Konoha)**

**Fasilitas:**

**Lunch Box**

**Makalah**

**Coffee Break**

**Sertifikat**

**Contact Person:**

**Iruka**

**Kakashi**

**Asuma**

**Sponsored by:**

**Konoha FMTRUST!KonohaLembaga Bantuan Hukum Konoha**

"Kamu serius mau ikut, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto

"Tentu aja, ma. Aku sudah lama menunggu untuk dipromosiin ikut seminar ini. Apalagi seluruh biaya pendaftaran sudah ditanggung sama kampus. Aku Cuma tinggal ikut aja."

"Terus? Siapa aja temen kamu di sana?"

"Nggak tau." Jawab Itachi innocent. "Setiap sekolah yang dipilih Cuma satu."

Mikoto sudah menggeleng pasrah. "Kamu yakin nggak akan bosan?"

"Mungkin... 'kan belum dicoba."

"Usiamu baru 16 tahun, Itachi. Ini seminar untuk orang-orang besar yang serius dan..."

"Sudahlah, ma!" salak Sasuke. "Aku dukung aniki! Kalo aniki mau, tinggal diijinkan aja! Ya, 'kan, aniki?"

"Yayayaaaa... nanti tanya aja sama papa sana. Nggak tau lho ya, kalo nggak diijinin."

"Mama sendiri gimana?" tanya Itachi agak mendesak.

"Mama? Mama cuma tinggal mengiyakan. Selebihnya, papa yang memutuskan."

"Yey!" kata Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Otoutoku yang baikkk... banget... aku sayang deh" kata Itachi sambil mengelus-elus rambut adiknya lembut.

"Yaaa... kok Cuma sekarang aja sayangnya. Yang dulu-dulu itu apa?"

"Iya, iya, Sasuke adalah otoutoku yang baik, dari kamu lahir sampai kapanpunn..."

"Hoceh!!"

Mikoto Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekompakan kedua anak cowok tersayangnya itu... Entah sampai kapan ia punya waktu untuk melihat dua anak kesayangannya itu saling berbagi rasa sayang...

END of Chapter 1

SUSAAAAAAAA...HHHHHHHH bikin cerita drama. Bagi author dan authoress, help me...with your review...

Just click the little "GO" button under this story, hokeh??

RIPIU

RIPIU

RIPIU

I lup Ripiuuuu...


	2. Ch 2 Is this feeling called Jealous?

Hihihi... Saya seneng. Se-enggak-enggaknya masih ada yang me-ripiu dan membaca cerita drama ini. Hokeh. Selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini yah.

Rate: Sejauh ini K+ kalo harus T kasi tau ya.

Warning: Bukan Yaoi, bukan Uchihacest, bukan adegan dunia ninja. Ini cerita manusia biasa, yang diberi rasa sayang oleh Sang Pencipta.

Oh ya, yang dulu sponsor seminarnya tulisannya pada mepet semua. Itu mestinya adalah:

**Konoha FM, TRUST!Konoha, dan Lembaga Bantuan Hukum Konoha**

Thanks.

Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Is this feeling called Jealous?

Sabtu, 07.05. Hari Seminar.

Matahari bersinar sangat terang. Pagi masih sepi. Keluarga Uchiha masih terbuai rayuan alam mimpi di pulau kapuk masing-masing. Itachi duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia tampak bersiap-siap, memakai sepatunya, mengancingkan kerah kemeja putihnya.

DUK!

Ah... tas kulit itu sudah kedua kalinya jatuh. Isinya berhamburan. Itachi memungutnya. Notebook ACEL, PDA Atom, dan... dompet kulit hitamnya. Yah... hadiah ultah ke-13 saat pertama kalinya dia menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Hadiah dari adiknya. Entah berapa lama adiknya itu harus memohon pada mamanya untuk membeli hadiah yang cukup membuat kantong adiknya bolong itu. Tanpa disadari, Itachi tersenyum. Dielusnya lembut. Itulah alasan dia terus memakai dompet itu. Hanya sekedar menjadi pengingat keeksisan rasa sayangnya di keluarga besar ini.

CEKLEK

"Hoaahhhmmmm... aniki sudah mau pergi ya?" terdengar suara lembut Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Masih lengkap dengan piyama dan boneka pandanya. Dia bahkan masih mengucek-ngucek mata.

Itachi terkesiap. "Oh? Sasuke? Kok sudah bangun? Aku masih siap2 kok."

"Iya nih. Soalnya aku juga nanti nggak bakalan ketemu sama aniki sampai nanti siang. Jadi, ketemu pas pagi aja." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke sofa. "Ngomong-ngomong seminar hukum itu tentang apa biasanya? Soal politik, ekonomi, pengacara, pengadilan, jaksa, hakim, terdakwa--"

"Well, Sas, di umurmu yang masih enam tahun lebih muda dariku, luar biasa kamu bisa mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Kamu tau dari mana sih?"

"Waktu papa ngobrol soal itu di meja makan. Aku bener-bener kenyang hari itu. Sudah makan, masih dicekokin soal itu pula. Untungnya, lambungku tidak meledak mencerna semua itu."

"Hmm..." Itachi mengulum senyum mendengar pernyataan polos adiknya itu. "Kamu benar-benar sudah dewasa di umurmu yang ke-10. Apa... sebenarnya umurmu dua puluh, tapi badanmu saja yang kerdil ya?"

"Anikiiii...!!"

"Hus. Pelan-pelan. Nanti seluruh rumah bangun semua."

Krieeettt... Benar saja, Mikoto bangun.

"Nah, kan, mama bangun tuh."

"Hoaahhhmmmmm..." Mikoto menguap lebaaarr sekali. "Siapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?"

Senyum Itachi dan Sasuke kini menguap entah kemana. Berganti dengan pandangan heran melihat Mikoto.

Tampaknya Mikoto menyadari itu.

"Boys, kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

Itachi dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang beberapa detik. "Mama... Wahahahahahaa.." Suara tawa langsung menggema di seluruh ruang tamu itu.

"Sssstttt... Diem. Yang lain masih tidur. Kenapa sih?" Mikoto melirik ke cermin. "WAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Mama! Makanya, lain kali pake masker teh jangan lupa dilepas! Lihat! Mama jadi mirip Sadako begitu...!" saot Itachi. (Tau Sadako-nya The Ring kan?)

"Aah! Sudah! Diem kalian!"

Mikoto buru-buru masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan memperbaiki wajahnya yang sudah hancur berantakan terkena masker ampas teh hijau yang mengering. Sementara itu, suara tawa tertahan masih terdengar di ruang tamu. Belum apa-apa, sudah ada yang perlu obat sakit perut dosis tinggi nih. Hiperbolis.

Itachi melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah delapan. Dia sudah harus pergi sekarang sebelum dia kena gampar Ibiki-sensei karena telat.

"Sasuke, aku berangkat dulu, ya." Kata Itachi sambil mengelus lembut kepala adiknya itu.

"Yahh... aniki jahat... ninggal-ninggal."

"Habisnya gimana? Aniki nggak mau dimarahin dosen."

Mikoto tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Nah... gini sudah beres."

"Ma, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" kata Itachi sambil mencium kening mamanya.

"Gila.. pagi bener!"

"Halah... jauh lebih baik daripada aku harus kena semprot Ibiki-sensei. Makan waktu setengah jam untuk membuat telingaku terbakar karena ocehannya."

"Iya iya. Ya sudahlah. Kamu berangkat aja. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Oh ya, papa sudah bangun ma?"

"Belum. Nanti aja kalo udah bangun mama sampaikan salam kamu."

"Oke, dah mama..."

Itachi mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan berlari keluar rumah menuju garasi, ke Honda Civic hitamnya. Nit Not. Pintu terbuka. Kini Itachi sudah masuk mobil dan sudah starter.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari ke arah mobilnya, tepatnya ke bagian setir. Itachi membuka kacanya

"Aniki pulang cepat ya! Aku minta diajari supaya nanti aku juga bisa jadi pengacara!"

"Bisa-bisa saja kau." Kata Itachi sambil menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. "Maaf ya Sas."

"Ahhh... aniki sukanya bilang begitu terus. Ya udah deh. Sana. Pergi aja."

"Nggak kangen sama aniki nih?"

"Nggak!"

Itachi sudah tau tabiat manja adiknya yang satu ini. "Dahh... sampai jumpa nanti siang."

Sasuke masih menerawang melihat mobil kakaknya yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pintu gerbang. Lagi-lagi dia harus berbohong. Siapa yang bilang dia tidak kangen sama kakaknya ini? Tentu saja dia kangen. Tapi... dia bilang begitu semata-mata supaya kakaknya nggak Cuma bilang Maaf, Maaf, Maaf. Sekali-sekali Aniki-nya harus mengajari sesuatu! Masa' membujuk adik dengan kata Maaf plus sentilan? Tapi, toh Sasuke mau saja dibujuk seperti itu.

"Sasuke, sudah, ayo masuk! Di luar dingin lho!" teriak Mikoto.

Di ruang makan...

Poci bersiul. Teh yang direbus itu sudah mendidih. Mikoto bergegas ke dapur dan mematikan apinya. Lalu dibukanya tutup panci di sebelah poci itu. Sudah mendidih juga ya. Dimatikannya juga, dan disendoknya mi panas dari panci di sebelah poci itu.

"Sasuke! Panggil papa, nak! Sarapan sudah siap."

Sasuke yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di ruang tengah berlari ke kamar papanya.

Tok Tok!

"Hmmmmhhhhh... Iya sebentar." Erang Fugaku sambil mengulet pelan.

Tok Tok!

"Iya... sebentar!"

Sasuke berlari kembali ke dapur. "Kata papa sebentar lagi, ma! Tunggu saja."

Fugaku tiba-tiba datang dan dengan masih mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba untuk melihat dengan jelas kursi yang akan didudukinya. "Huhh... Masak apa?"

"Mi ayam. Mau?" jawab Mikoto sambil menirukan slogan kartu seluler.

"Bisa-bisa saja. Si... anak sulung mana?"

"Sudah pergi dari tadi." Jawab Mikoto ringan. "Ya, 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hah?" Tampaknya Sasuke melamun dari tadi. "Oh. Iya. Sudah dari tadi. Sudah... mmm... yaa... sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Ohhh..."

Mikoto menghidangkan mi itu di atas meja.

"Hmmm... baunya enak nih. Resep baru?" tanya Fugaku.

"Nggak kok. Dari dulu juga ini 'kan, resepnya?" tanya Mikoto balik.

"Jadi ingat sama makanan favorit si..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, ya, 'kan?" jawab Mikoto cepat. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kok tau?"

"Sudah kesekian kalinya kamu mengatakan hal itu, nak. Masa' mama lupa?"

"Sasuke, papa peringatkan sekali lagi ya. Kamu nggak boleh berteman dengan anak itu lagi."

"Kenapa pa?"

"Kamu tau? Dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato. Keluarganya adalah pemilik **Namikaze Corp.** Perusahaan kertas besar saingan perusahaan papa..."

"Tapi toh kami nggak pernah membicarakan soal itu. Ayah ibunya juga baik sama aku. Ke rumahnya pun aku disambut dengan baik sebagai sahabat anaknya, bukan sebagai anak saingan perusahaan keluarga."

Fugaku tersenyum sinis. "Sahabat? Sahabat macam apa? Itu cara diplomasi. Mengatakan hal yang najis dengan cara yang sehalus mungkin. Jadilah seperti kakakmu, nggak cerewet tapi berprestasi."

"Aniki juga berteman dengan anak-anak pemilik perusahaan besar. Buktinya, sahabatnya Kisame si penggemar hiu itu adalah anak dari pertambakan Hiu. Tapi... papa nggak pernah melarangnya untuk berteman. Lagian, apa nggak cukup, juara kelas 4 tahun berturut-turut yang aku punya..."

"Sasuke..."

"Fugaku, Sasuke, sudahlah. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Mikoto menenangkan.

"Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Desis Fugaku.

Setelah makan...

"Oke, ma, aku berangkat dulu ya." Kata Fugaku sambil mencium kening istrinya.

"Iya, hati-hati, ya, pa."

"Pa! Ma! Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" Teriak Sasuke penuh semangat.

"Iya, nak! Hati-hati, ya!" balas Mikoto nggak kalah semangat

"Loh, Sasuke, kamu nggak ikut sama papa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Nggak pa! Aku mau buru-buru ke sekolah!"

"Hah? Bukannya nggak lebih cepat naik mobil..."

"Sudahlah, pa, mungkin dia masih mau ngobrol dengan teman-temannya"

"Ya sudahlah."

Sasuke mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan berlari keluar rumah. Sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki, dengan ceria sudah menantinya di sana.

"Siap?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Ayo!" jawab Sasuke semangat.

"Pokoknya, yang sampai ke sekolah telat, hari ini mentraktir ramen!"

"Siap-siap saja dompetmu, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Satu... Dua... Tiga...!!"

Kedua anak itu berlarian menuju sekolah yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Sasuke. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua anak itu sangat akrab. Mungkin sebal, mungkin marah, mungkin kecewa, mungkin... ah. Hanya Fugaku yang tahu.

Konoha Elementary School

Dua anak itu sudah ngos-ngosan sampai di halaman sekolah.

"Siapa duluan tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Aku." Sergah Naruto.

"Aku, kok." jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Aku..." Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hai! Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Dua makhluk manis tiba-tiba melewati mereka. Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun" pipi Sakura memerah saat Sasuke menoleh dan memberi senyuman yang manis padanya.

"Na..Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata dengan pipi yang sudah blushing dari tadi.

"Masuk kelas yuk." Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng Hinata. Hinata sudah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sasuke-kun, masuk juga yuk." kata Sakura mengajak.

"Ayo."

Di kelas, pelajaran Bahasa Inggris Iruka-sensei.

"So, the English form of Seng is?"

"Zinc! Z- I- N- C!"

"Correct, Sasuke! I'll add ten more point to your last English test." Kata Iruka sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku nilainya. "Before break, I'll allot all of your English test result."

Krrriiiiiinnnnnnggggggg...!!

"Okay, guys! You can have a break now! Have a nice day! See you tomorrow!"

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan keluar. "Wew... what a smart boy standing beside me..." ujarnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, Naruto. Biasa saja." Kata Sasuke merendah.

"Hehehe. Berapa nilaimu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ini, lihat saja." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan kertas ulangannya pada Naruto. "Excellent! 100 poin tambah 10 poin! Gila! Pinjam otakmu barang sehari saja, Sas!"

Sasuke Cuma tersenyum. "Memang nilaimu berapa?"

"Delapan Puluh." Naruto meringis. "Pasti kalah lagi sama Hinata-chan."

"Kalian berdua tanding?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak sih. Cuma 'kan malu, cowok nilainya lebih rendah dari ceweknya."

"Ah, nggak lah, Naru."

"Halah, kamu bilang begitu karena Sakura-chan juga nggak mungkin bisa melebihi poin 10 mu!!"

"Hus."

Sakura dan Hinata tiba-tiba lewat. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, nilai kalian berapa?"

"Aku sih Delapan Puluh." Jawab Naruto enteng. "Kalau si pretty boy di sebelahku ini sih seperti biasa..."

"SE-RA-TUS." Kata Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan. Membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit sungkan pada mereka.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Jangan dibesar-besarkan." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menyikut sahabatnya itu. "Well, memang kenyataan." Katanya pelan. "Hinata-chan dan Sakura-chan berapa?"

"Kami berdua sembilan puluh."

"Yah, kalah deh." jawab Naruto. "Eh, ke kantin, yuk, Sas."

"Ah, aku mau ke perpus, Naru." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga, hari ini aku ditugasi Tsunade-sama bertugas di perpustakaan." Kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah deh, aku sama Hinata-chan saja. Ayo, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sakura, ayo." Kata Sasuke sambil menyikut Sakura yang menerawang entah kemana.

"Hah? Oh. Ayo."

Di Perpustakaan...

Sasuke duduk di meja paling ujung yang sepi, membungkuk membaca sebuah buku tebal sebesar majalah yang sampulnya mulai kuning kecoklatan dimakan usia. Mungkin terbitan saat sekolah itu mulai dibangun. Tulisannya saja sangat kecil. Sebesar semut.

Ditemani tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang cocok untuk dibuat bantal. Dari judulnya saja sudah membosankan. Ada **Konflik Demokrasi di Masyarakat, Pemerintahan Rasial Jaman ini, Penjajahan Antar-ras di Dunia, Prinsip Genetika antar Masyarakat, Sambutan Jaksa Baru di Negeri Kita, Wajah Berita yang Terpampang, **dan semacamnya. Bukan buku yang cocok untuk dicerna anak berumur 10 tahun yang otaknya masih muda dan polos. Mungkin itu sebenarnya bacaan para guru berusia lanjut yang serius, sinis, dan radikal.

Tapi toh otak Sasuke masih bersedia mencernanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan beberapa buku setebal bantal lagi.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun, ini sisa buku-buku bertema Hukum yang kamu mau."

Sasuke mendongak. "Oh, Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku merepotkanmu saja."

"Ah, tidak kok. Biasa saja." Kata Sakura sambil melongok ke buku yang dibaca Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa sih, Sasuke-kun repot-repot membaca buku-buku bertema berat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Supaya aku bisa ngobrol sama aniki-ku soal Hukum." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aniki? Itachi-san, maksudnya?"

"Iya. Dia hari ini ikut seminar hukum. Makanya, ada baiknya kalau aku membaca buku-buku ini."

Sakura Cuma meng-oohh kan pernyataan Sasuke. _Gila ini anak_, bisiknya dalam hati. _Apa mungkin dia sudah terlalu pintar ya, sampai-sampai pelajaran sekolah tidak cukup untuk dipelajarinya? Ck ck ck._

Tiba-tiba, Anko-sensei mendatangi Sakura. "Sakura, aku mau meminjam buku ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah buku bersampul hijau di tangannya.

"Oh, ya, sebentar, Anko-sensei. Sasuke-kun, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hn."

"Pssstt.. Sakura," bisik Anko-sensei.

"Ya?"

"Anak itu kok bisa ya, membaca buku-buku yang setebal bantal itu."

"Dia mau mengikuti jejak anikinya menjadi pengacara."

"Ooh. Pantas saja." Anko-sensei meringis.

_Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan buku ini! Sampai aku benar-benar mengerti! Harus! Harus!_ Batin Sasuke. _Aku harus bisa membuktikan pada papa kalau aku nggak kalah dari kakak! Aku harus!!_

END of Chapter 2

Nah, sekarang ngerti, kan, kenapa judulnya chapter ini "Is this feeling called Jealous?"

Tapi, maaf ya, kalau di chapter ini banyak yang OOC. Saia cukup kesulitan membuat cerita ini tetap berjalan dengan karakter pemain yang dibangun oleh Kishimoto-senpai.

Oke, di akhir cerita, saya nggak minta banyak-banyak, Cuma minta... REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Saya suka REVIEW!!


	3. Ch 3 Brothers Forever, don't we?

Finally, sampe juga di chapter 3. Pusing juga sih, di saat masuk skulah seperti ini... Saia kepikiran soal cerita yg masih setengah menggantung setengah nempel (hah?) ini. Hehe.. Ide ini semua datang di saat tak tepat. Pas jalan-jalan ke alam khayalan alias dapet mimpi, pas lagi gosok gigi, pas lagi di les-lesan Mandarin coba!

Btw, mestinya jarak umur Itachi n Sasuke mestinya 5 tahun yagh? Ternyata...hiks... tapi saya bikin 6 taon supaya cocok buat dibikin jenjangnya mereka... Anggepannya, klo Itachi SMA 1 (tapi diceritain dah kuliah soalnya dy kan jenius), Sasuke masi SD kls 3.

Wekeke... Selamat menikmati chapter 3 ini yah...

Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Brothers Forever, don't we?

12 Juli, 14.00

Naruto dan Sasuke

Naru menghela napas dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala seperti biasa. "Huh, extrakulikuler sepak bola tadi sangat membuatku capai, Sas. Kalau kamu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Yah... Jurnalistik tidak membuatku menguras terlalu banyak tenaga, Naru. Kan yang gerak Cuma tangan, dan otak. Atau mungkin ujung grafit pensil yang panas, atau kalau keyboard-nya tidak rusak kupencet-pencet sekuat tenaga."

Naru mengernyitkan dahi. "Sekuat tenaga?"

"Tenaga jari maksudnya." Kata Sasuke sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. "Kalau kamu? Pasti sibuk ya, jadi kapten tim Sepakbola yang berlaga bulan depan?"

Naru tersenyum simpul. "Engga juga. Soalnya, cukup dengan adanya Hinata, sudah cukup membuatku terus semangat memasukkan gol."

"Cie elah, Hinata terus pikirannya..." goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naru _blushing_.

"Kami ini temen tau! Kamu juga, Sas! Sakura terus, Sakura...terus." balas Naru.

Pipi Sasuke juga mulai memerah. "Biarin! Kami juga Cuma temen!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil berkecepatan cukup tinggi melewati Sasuke dan Naru. Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha. _Yess..., akhirnya aniki pulang juga_, batin Sasuke.

"Naru, aku masuk ke rumah dulu, ya!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kakakmu udah pulang ya? Aku juga mau langsung pulang koq."

"Ngga mau masuk dulu?"

Naru menggeleng."Ah ngga deh. Aku habis ini masih ada les Inggris. Kapan-kapan aja deh."

"Oke, aku duluan yaa..." kata Sasuke sambil membuat tanda "oke" dengan jempolnya.

"Oh, itu." Naru kemudian menyentuhkan jempolnya ke jempol Sasuke, kemudian mereka saling mencetikkan jari, dan tos. Mereka menamai gerakan lucu itu sebagai "Salam persahabatan", soalnya mereka buat sejak mereka pertama kali berteman.

"Oke, bye, Naru!"

Itachi turun dari mobil dan melihat Naruto sekilas. Naruto sempat mengangguk dan tersenyum menyapanya. Itachi membalas senyum polos Naruto.

Sasuke terus memandangi Naru yang berlari dan mulai menghilang di satu titik di ujung jalan. _Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus bertemu dengannya..._ batin Sasuke.

"...ya?" hanya kata Itachi itulah yang dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tergagap. "A..Apa?"

"Itu si Namikaze Naruto ya?" ulang Iachi sekali lagi.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Sudah kubilang kalau..."

"Papa ngga suka sama satu orangpun keturunan Namikaze..."

"..dan kamu melanggarnya"

"SO what?!" pekik Sasuke.

"Ngga apa-apa... Cuma mengingatkan, kalo suatu saat kamu udah bosen mendengar celotehan papa mondar-mandir di otakmu..." jawab Itachi asal.

Sasuke cemberut dan memalingkan muka. "Aniki jahat!"

Itachi tersenyum. Sudah lama dia nggak lihat ekspresi adiknya yang manyun seperti itu. "Apa? Ayo, ngomong lagi?"

"Aniki ja...AH! Aniki!!"

Itachi langsung menggendong Sasuke dengan bridal style. Sasuke meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. "Aniki!! Turunkan aku!!"

"Bisa-bisanya waktu digendong kamu minta dilepasin. Entar jatuh loh." Itachi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

Sasuke langsung diam dan melipat tangannya di depan dada seperti biasanya. "Sebelll.." desisnya.

Itachi berlari kecil membawa adiknya tersayang itu ke dalam rumah. Yah, dengan beberapa pekikan dan teriakan pelan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil turun juga.

"Hei, Itachi. Sudah pulang ya?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang membawa sekeranjang jemuran dengan tersenyum.

"Iya nih, ma. Siang banget ya?"

"Enggak kok. Papa juga baru pulang tuh."

"Terus, papa di mana?"

"Di taman belakang. Nggak mau diganggu katanya. Kalo udah gini, lupa deh sama anak istri..." celetuk Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudah, sana. Itachi udah ditunggu dari tadi."

"Nah, Sasuke, aniki mau ke papa sebentar ya?"

"Engga lama-lama, 'kan?"

"Paling Cuma dipanggil sebentar koq. Sebentaaarrr... aja."

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Itachi sudah berjalan secepat mungkin ke taman belakang.

"Yahh... ditinggal lagi..." ujar Sasuke pasrah.

Di taman belakang... Yah, taman belakang keluarga Uchiha memang sangat luas. Rumput yang tiap hari sudah terpotong dan berbau segar. Sebuah tempat yang melambangkan empat musim dunia. Kolam renang dan kursi-kursi di utara perlambang musim panas.

Di barat ada bunga-bunga Sakura dan pohon-pohon momiji berdaun merah menemani bonsai-bonsai yang menyuarakan musim gugur.

Di sisi Timur, Pohon-pohon wilow bersemi dengan indahnya meneduhi batang-batang pinus yang menyanyikan musim semi.

Selatan, adalah sudut kosong yang hanya dihiasi oleh sebuah jembatan kayu putih di atas kolam ikan koi, dan adalah tempat yang paling sering "dikunjungi" oleh sang pemimpin keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha. Dan sekarang, dia berada di sana, membelakangi setiap makhluk hidup yang mendatanginya. Sudah pasti ada hal yang menghimpit hatinya.

"Papa memanggilku?" tanya Itachi pelan, penuh harap. Itachi sangat benci suasana seperti ini. Seperti seorang prajurit yang harus menghadap rajanya.

"Ya," jawab Fugaku singkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Tapi kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih yakin.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bicara padamu soal masa depan keluarga Uchiha ini..."

Tidak ada yang tahu, Sasuke mengintip dari jendela kamarnya di lantai 2. Suara sayup-sayup dari kedua Uchiha itu berlalu seiring semilir angin.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama. _Aku berjanji aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya sekalipun, untuk membantu kakakku sendiri, mendirikan keluarga Uchiha ini. Bila waktu masih berkenan..._

_**Sebenarnya, ada satu perasaan yang mengganjal di hatiku saat aku melihat aniki dan papa hanya berbicara berdua saja**_, tulis Sasuke di diary-nya. _**Seakan-akan papa hanya mempercayakan segalanya seratus persen ke tangan aniki. Tapi, aku yakin aku bisa menjadi seperti apa yang papa minta... bahkan lebih daripada apa yang papa minta. Apakah aku bisa? Entahlah. Terserah papa saja.**_

Sasuke menutup diary-nya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Ia melongok ke jendela. Hanya tinggal papa yang masih berdiri. Berarti, aniki sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke berlari keluar ruangan dan menuruni tangga secepat mungkin sampai-sampai ia nyaris terjungkal karenanya.

Well, Itachi memang datang dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih. Entah kenapa. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan dan mendengar alasannya.

"Aniki!" Sasuke melompat dan memeluk Itachi. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan Brother Love.

Itachi sudah belajar untuk tidak terjatuh lagi. Dan memang dia tidak jatuh.

"Hoho, Sasuke. Pelan-pelan, little otouto."

"Jangan panggil aku little! Aku kan sudah kelas 3 SD!"

"Iya deh. Tapi bagaimanapun kamu akan tetap little, kan kamu lebih kecil dariku..."

"Terserah aniki deh! Kita main yuk!"

"Mau main apa memangnya?"

Mikoto tiba-tiba muncul. "Sasuke, sudahlah. Kakakmu pasti sudah capai hari ini."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, ma. Main monopoli atau..."

"Oh ya! Di sekolah tadi aku sudah membaca buku tentang konflik antarnegara..."

"Itachi," jawab Fugaku menyela. "Papa mau bicara."

"Tapi aniki, terus kita jadi main nggak?"

"SASUKE! Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mainan bodohmu itu!"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menerima perlakuan seperti itu sebelumnya. Pastilah ini hal yang penting. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia langsung berlari menaiki tangga sampai dan segera masuk kamarnya.

Ia segera menutup pintu kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang.

"AH! SIAL! SIAL!"

"Sasuke?" terdengar suara lembut dari balik pintu

"..."

"Sasuke? Boleh mama masuk, nak?"

"Masuk aja."

Dengan pelan mamanya membuka pintu kamar. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, nak?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

Mamanya membelai lembut kepala Sasuke. "Hal-hal penting seperti ini memang harus dibicarakan dengan serius, nak. Apalagi kalau menyangkut keluarga Uchiha. Kamu tahu sendiri, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mikoto memeluknya dan membawa Sasuke bersandar di bahunya.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini saat hanya ada aku dan papamu, kami selalu membicarakan tentang anak kami yang bungsu, sayang. Kami berdua menyayangimu. Kami selalu menginginkan kedua anak kami yang kami cintai kelak akan memimpin keluarga besar Uchiha ini."

Sasuke benar-benar tersentuh kali ini. "Arigatou," bisiknya. Mikoto tersenyum pada anak bungsunya. Membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Didengarnya suara napas Sasuke yang sudah lebih tenang, artinya tugasnya telah selesai. Mikoto melirik jam. Sudah jam 5.

"Em, sebentar ya, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Kata Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sesaat setelah Mikoto menutup pintu kamarnya. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di atap kamarnya. Tempat favoritnya untuk menatap matahari terbenam.

_Setidaknya, mama__ memberiku semangat_, batin Sasuke bahagia.

"Hey, little otouto." Suara khas itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hoh... calon vice president keluarga datang..."

Itachi tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aduh... jangan sinis dulu dong Sas. Calon vice president? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tapi secara nggak langsung kan itu status yang biasanya disandang dirimu setiap kali aniki berbicara dengan papa."

Itachi menjitak pelan kepala adiknya. "Ya nggak lah. Vice president-nya itu kamu."

"Ayo, jitak terus, jitak terus..."

Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang mirip ekor ayam itu. "Terserah kamu deh."

Lalu diulurkannya jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Brothers Forever?"

Sasuke menyambut uluran kelingking itu dan menautkan jari kelingking mungilnya ke jari kakaknya. "Forever!!" pekiknya.

Sasuke memeluk kakaknya. Melupakan matahari terbenam yang sehari tadi dipandangnya.

END of Chapter 2

Sangat susah membuat para tokoh tidak OOC. Ini saja sudah mati-matian koq. Huks... dasar author tidak pengalaman...

Karena itu, di akhir chapter, saya minta

RIPYU!!

RIPYU!!

RIPYU!!


	4. Ch 4 Just Tell My Why

Hm... maap saya apded dengan sangat sangat terlambat karena masalah ujian dan tugas yang menggunung dari sensei tidak berperiketugasan di sekolah saya. Hux3...

Disclaimer: © Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Just Tell Me Why

"Ma, Pa! Aku berangkat dulu!" teriak Sasuke sambil cepat-cepat menarik tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar pintu.

"Oh... Pergilah, Sasuke! Nanti kakakmu yang jemput ya!" teriak mamanya dari dalam rumah.

Di luar, sahabat setia Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze, menunggu dengan senyum 5 jarinya. Mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama. Lagi.

"Semakin tidak sopan saja anak itu..." desis Fugaku di ruang makan.

"Aku rasa tidak, papa. Jangan berperasaan begitu terus dong." Jawab Mikoto.

"Tapi bergaul dengan si Namikaze itu sangat tidak cocok untuknya! Seorang Uchiha selamanya tidak akan bergaul dengan Namikaze—"

"Terserah dia papa!" teriak Itachi yang rupanya mulai kesal dengan ucapan sinis papanya. "Aku tahu bagaimana seorang Naruto Namikaze memperlakukan adikku! Mereka sahabat! Mereka teman sejak kecil! Apa papa iri karena tak pernah punya teman baik seumur hidup papa?!"

"ITACHI! JAGA PERKATAANMU!"

Prang!

Mikoto menjatuhkan piring kaca yang dipegangnya. Dengan sengaja.

"Hei! Diam kalian berdua! Maunya kalian apa sih?!"

Itachi menggenggam erat-erat kunci mobil di saku celananya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Ia berbalik cepat menuju garasi. Berusaha tidak sedikitpun menangkap pandangan sinis papanya.

Papa sial.

Tak lama terdengar deru mobil dan rumah itu sepi lagi. Sunyi. Hening.

KonohaGakure Elementary School

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan..." sapa Sasuke saat melewati Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura _blushing._ "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku duduk di sampingmu ya?"

"Si...silahkan..." jawab Sakura malu-malu. Hoho... biasanya ia sangat ingin duduk di samping Sasuke. Tapi malu. Sekarang? Sasuke sendiri yang menawarkan diri duduk di sampingnya.

"Permisi ya."

"Now, let us arrange the class groups! Team Seven! Naruto Namikaze! Sakura Haruno! Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Yah... aku tidak bisa sama-sama Naruto-kun..." bisik Hinata.

"Hehehee... tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan... Toh masih satu kelas kan? Kita juga Cuma berpisah kelompok."

"Hinata, ayo, ke sana." Kata Kiba sambil mengangkatkan kursi untuk Hinata.

"Hei, Kiba." Panggil naru. "Jaga Hinata-chan ini untukku ya."

"Jieh Elahh... Dia milikku, bukan milikmu." Kiba kok jadi nyanyi ya?

"Dia untukku, bukan untukmu." Balas Naru dengan suara serak-serah basahnya.

"Dobe. Berhenti dong." sahut Sasuke.

"Iya iya iyaaa... Sudah! Kalau sampai Hinata-chan kenapa-kenapa, aku kasih bonus nih!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

Kiba tertawa. "Oke."

Ada yang sadar nggak sih, kalau muka Hinata sudah memerah kayak kepiting rebus?

Bel pulang sekolah. Sasuke berlari ke lapangan, mengejar Naruto. "Hey, Naru! Jadi tidak kerja kelompoknya?"

Naru tertawa. "Ya iyalah, masa' ya iya dong. Kita kan sekolah, bukan sekodong."

Sasuke melongo. "Sudah berapa kali kamu bilang seperti itu di depanku?"

Naru menghitung jari-jarinya sendiri. "Pokoknya lebih dari segini!" katanya sambil membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar di depan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja. By d way, Sakura mana sih?"

"Itu dia." kata Naru sambil menunjuk ke Sakura yang sedang berlari di samping sahabatnya, Ino.

"Sampai jumpa, ekor kuda!" teriak Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa juga, kening bandara!" balas Ino.

Salam "kesayangan" mereka sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke cengok secengok-cengoknya. Itu panggilan sayang atau mereka memang musuhan?

"Sasuke-kun, Naru, ayo! Katanya mau kerja kelompok?" teriak Sakura dengan nada ceria, kayaknya engga memperhatikan dua biji keringat besar yang turun di kening Sasuke dan Naru.

"Ayo!" kata Naru yang paling cepat sadar, sambil menggandeng keduanya.

Naruto membimbing Sakura dan Sasuke ke ruang belajarnya. Hm. Besar juga ternyata. Untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil, itu sih seperti ruang bermain.

Di sofa, papa Naru sedang membaca koran. Tapi begitu terdengar derap langkah kaki kecil, papanya langsung meletakkan korannya.

"Hey, Naru-chan..." panggil Minato.

"Papa! Oh ya pa, ini temenku Sakura."

"Salam Kenal." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hoho, jangan sungkan-sungkan, Sakura. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Hoaaahhhmmmmm... akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Naru sambil menguap lebaaarrr sekali...

Sakura melirik jam. Jam 6 sore. Gila. Ternyata lama juga ya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kushina masuk.

"Naru, Sakura sudah ditunggu sama mamanya di luar. Sudah selesai belum?"

"Sudah kok ma." Jawab Naru.

"Ayo, Sakura. Mamamu menunggu lho."

"Baik, Kushina-sama. Naru, Sasuke, aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri. Kemudian keluar.

BLAM. Pintu ditutup

"Sebenernya ini cover kurang finishing tapi kamu nggak tega sama Sakura kan?"

"Iya sih." Jawab Naru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Halah, Iruka-sensei nggak pernah perhatikan finishing koq. Paling yg diliat isinya doang. Oh ya, kamu nggak dicari sama aniki mu?"

"Enggak tau nih, belum ada kabar. Katanya sih mau telepon." Jawab Sasuke.

Naru jadi heran"Katanya jam segini kamu sudah harus pulang."

"Iya sih, sebenernya."

"Hmm... papaku aja yang nganter kamu pulang."

"Ah, nggak usah." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

Tiba-tiba, Minato masuk. "Sasuke, barusan kakakmu menelepon. Katanya kamu harus pulang."

"Panjang umur tuh orang." Desis Sasuke. "Oh ya, Naru, aku pulang dulu ya. Ja ne."

Naru tersenyum simpul. "Ja ne. Papa! Antar dia pulang lho ya!"

"Beres, Naru-chan."

"Tidak usah, Minato-sama. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Lagian papa melarangku merepotkan orang lain." Pinta Sasuke. Entah apa kata papanya melihat ia semobil dengan Minato Namikaze.

"Ini tidak merepotkanku, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih, Minato-sama. Aku pulang dulu. Permisi."

"Sungguhan nih?"

"Iya."

Minato tampak sedikit bingung melihat Sasuke yang dengan beraninya menyeberang jalan sendiri. Hm. Anak itu sangat mandiri.

Sasuke berjalan cepat melewati kompleks rumahnya yang memang agak jauh dari pusat kota tempat Naruto tinggal.

Entah kenapa, kompleks rumah itu terlihat benar-benar sepi.

Lampu-lampu yang terang benderang di rumahnya pun mati.

Ia merasakan ada hawa dingin menyelimuti tengkuknya. Menegakkan bulu romanya.

Ia terkesiap.

_Mati lampu__kah?_

Sasuke berlari melewati bayangan pepohonan besar nan rindang yang tampak seram di malam hari. Menutup mata agar tidak sesuatupun melewati pandangan matanya.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Ada apa gerangan?

Mestinya terlihat papa, mama, dan anikinya sedang sibuk menyalakan _emergency lamp _di ruang tamu.

Tapi yang terlintas di benaknya...

Dan sekarang jadi kenyataan...

Adalah pemandangan papanya yang gantung diri di atas kursi meja makan. Mamanya yang terbaring di dalam peti mati.

Sasuke berteriak. Bukan. Bukan teriak ketakutan. Tapi teriakan sakit hati. Teriakan cinta yang menguap. Teriakan kehilangan kebahagiaan yang telah pudar selamanya.

Ia berlutut di depan peti mati itu. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu disentuhnya kening mamanya. Berharap satu tanda kehidupan akan muncul.

Tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat pelan, berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Kenapa..." desisnya pelan. "Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kakak?!"

Itachi tersenyum. "Supaya kau bisa mengerti suatu saat nanti."

Sasuke berbalik dan nyaris memukul Itachi. NYARIS.

"Ugh..." tak disangka, Itachi mencekik adiknya sendiri.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi pemimpin keluarga ini, bencilah aku. Bencilah aku yang telah membunuh kebahagiaanmu."

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur. Melihat seringai serigala kakaknya. Wajah Sasuke mulai membiru. Ia kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu terhempas ke lantai.

Tapi yang tidak dilihatnya, adalah tetesan air yang membasahi lantai di hadapannya.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Mateng gua... OOC gila nih Naru nya. Buset.

Ow ya, reviewer, jangan lupa review ya. Kasi saran supaya naru ga OOC. Soalnya lama2 saya jga sebel ni.

OWARI

Itachi n Sasuke : Jezz...

Jezz : (begidik ngeri) yy..yaa?

AMATERASU!

Xwt... he3...

RIPIU YAA!!


	5. Ch 5 I'll Find My Own Way

Waduhh... saya jadi semakin bingung dengan para reviewer... semua pada berpikiran bahwa Itachi tetap seorang pembunuh... padahal kejutan sudah saya siapkan... tetesan air di lantai itu... AIR MATA ITACHI!! Ada di manganya tp lupa chapter berapa.

Dan juga ada yg protes soal Sasuke yg dengan cepat mengetahui kalau Itachi membunuh papanya. Alasan saya adalah karena Sasuke ngerti kalo Itachi tuh ga seneng sama papanya. Gituuu...

Pokoknya kejutan saya lain dengan kejutan Kishimoto-senpai... liat aja yah!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'll Find My Own Way

Ah... terang selalu datang sesudah gelap.

Walaupun tetaplah terlambat.

_Di mana aku?_

Matahari bersinar terlalu terang hingga nyaris membutakan mata si makhluk malam.

Sasuke terbangun dan menemukan dirinya ada di atas ranjang kamarnya sendiri. Selembar selimut tebal menyelimutinya, dan ada ujung yang basah. Disentuhnya. _Air mata?_

Ia terisak. Siapa yang menyelimutinya? Kakaknya? Tidak mungkin. Kakaknya sudah merampas nyawa keluarganya dan masih mau menyelimutinya?

Sasuke melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Berharap ada seorang Uchiha lain yang tersisa di rumahnya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan penuh hasrat hingga engselnya nyaris patah.

Suara pintu menggema ke rumah yang luas itu. Pertanda tak ada seorangpun menghalangi udara menggemakan suara di sana. Tapi Sasuke memaksa kakinya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Anehnya, Sasuke tak menemukan apapun di mana-mana. Tali gantungan ayahnya. Tidak ada. Kursi meja makan telah kembali ke pijakannya semula. Dan... Peti mati kayu tempat ibunya terbaring pun tidak ada. Hm. Kakaknya berhasil menyembunyikan semua bukti ini.

Sasuke makin yakin dengan kata hatinya. Masih ada Uchiha lagi. Itu pasti. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke halaman belakang. Ia melihat ke kanan kiri...

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak selamanya kata hati itu benar.

Sasuke berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat jam kukuk. Hm. Jam 6. Jam segini biasa apa yang kulakukan ya?

Makan pagi. Iya.

Sasuke berlari ke dapur. Betapa kagetnya ia mencium bau masakan yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

Sup Asparagus favoritnya.

Ia menyentuh pancinya. Ah! Dobe. Panas sekali. Ia meniup-niup jari-jari kecilnya. Pertanda sup ini baru saja dimasak.

Sasuke semakin curiga. Benar, pasti masih ada tersisa seorang Uchiha lagi di rumah ini. Ia mengintip ke ruang keluarga. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_Krieeettt..._

_**Siapa itu?**_

Sasuke berjingkat-jingkat ke arah datangnya suara. Pintu gerbang! Ya! Pintu Gerbang!

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Mempercayai indra pendengarannya.

Ah!

Tapi yang ditemukannya...

Adalah Naruto Namikaze yang tersenyum lebar berdiri di depan pintunya.

Hhh... Sasuke mendesah. Napasnya tidak beraturan karena berlari kelewat kencang. Ia memegangi dadanya hingga jatuh berlutut.

Naruto berlari mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa pintu rumahmu terbuka? Tidak biasanya jam segini sudah bangun. Oh ya, mana kakakmu?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"_Hey boy, what's going on_?"

* * *

Sasuke kembali menemukan dirinya ada di sofa ruang keluarga, menceritakan semua yang dialaminya ke Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah pasti tidak bisa membayangkan kematian dua orang yang paling penting di hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha pergi begitu saja di waktu yang sama.

Sasuke terisak. Ia benci hidupnya. Ia benci karena ia pulang terlambat.

Tapi ia merasakan seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_Naruto..._

"Sasuke, tabah ya. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami semua menyayangimu. Karena kami juga adalah keluargamu."

Sasuke mencoba menahan tangisnya. Baiklah. Omongan si pirang ini ada benarnya juga.

"Hm. Naru, tunggu aku sebentar ya. Sebentar lagi aku berangkat sekolah. Aku siap-siap dulu."

"Heran, kenapa hari ini Sasuke mendadak jadi seperti anak emo begitu ya?" bisik beberapa gadis di sudut kelas.

"Tapi dia tetap imut. Ah... cowok cool..."

"Iya benar. Walaupun demikian ia tetaplah cowok favoritku..."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke memang lain hari ini. Naruto dan Sakura pun menyadarinya. Ia menolak saat diajak makan bersama. Ia menolak duduk sebangku di ruang Inggris. Ia terus duduk sendirian di dekat jendela.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, julukan _**Homo Cutia Lonelus**_ sudah melekat padanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura dengan cerianya. Membuat iri para gadis di kelas.

"Hn." Jawaban itu terdengar seperti gumaman belaka.

Sakura bingung. Apa-apaan ini?!

Ia menoleh pada Naruto. Satu-satunya jawaban. Ia pasti tahu. Tadi pagi mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama, kok. Naruto malah menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Naruto kelihatannya melamun sambil terus menerus menatap Sasuke.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" teriak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Pelan-pelan saja! Aku tidak tuli!"

"Ok. Ehm." Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kenapa Sasuke? Dia sakit?"

"Hmmm... bisa dibilang begitu, heheheee..." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Sakit apa?"

Aduh. Ini pertanyaan yang sudah pasti keluar. Dan otak telmi Naruto tentu tidak berpikir sampai ke situ.

"emm..." Naruto semakin ketakutan dengan Sakura yang melotot. "Diaa... emm... sakit tenggorokan! Iya! Dia sakit tenggorokan! Hahaha! Dan dia nggak enak kalau suaranya serak! Makanya ia diam saja! Ahahaha!!" jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ohh... begitu." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh"

Fiuh. Naruto menghela napas lega. Untung saja. "Iya. Mudah-mudahan."

* * *

Tapi, kenyatanya "penyakit" Sasuke tidak pernah sembuh selama tahun-tahun kehidupannya.

Walaupun banyak gadis menyukainya, semua anak laki-laki ingin mengajaknya bermain dan berteman dengannya, ia menolak mereka hadir di dunianya.

Ia lebih suka sendirian. Supaya tidak seorangpun mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam.

Bahkan ia seperti tidak mengenal Naruto dan Sakura saat mereka kembali bergabung di kelas yang sama di kelas 7.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas resah.

Sakura sudah mengajak Naruto mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum kembali.

Tapi semua usaha itu hanya membuat hatinya semakin teriris saja.

Mungkin semua ini akan berakhir saat mereka diwisuda. Naruto sudah berpikiran akan mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura untuk pergi bersama.

Pagi itu, dengan senang Naruto berjingkat-jingkat membawa amplop berisi tiket bioskop film Wall E. Berniat mendatangi Sasuke yang berada di koridor sekolah sambil membaca buku setebal bantal.

Tapi sebelum niat itu sempat diutarakan, datanglah orang yang sangat tidak diharapkan, Orochimaru-sensei. Guru biologi baru itu sangat menyukai Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai anak emasnya.

Dengan lidah berbisanya, ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengajaknya berbicara. Naruto bersembunyi di balik pilar dan mendengarkan omongan mereka

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk mengikuti Study Tour ke Otogakure, tempat tinggalku dulu." Rayunya. "Toh sekarang kau sudah diwisuda. Kau bisa memilih jurusan pendidikanmu kelak. Di Konohagakure, sistem pembelajarannya masih belum modern dan maksimal. Fasilitasnya juga masih kurang. Jadi.. bagaimana?"

Seakan belum cukup, ia bahkan menunjukkan Sasuke sebuah buku tebal hasil karangan seseorang yang diakui Orochimaru sebagai mantan muridnya, dengan gaya seorang salesman yang menawarkan produk kosmetik.

"Buku ini bagus." Jawab Sasuke memberi komentar.

"Itu tulisan Kaguya Kimimaru. Muridku yang paling kusukai dan mengerti dunia nyata. Semua anak berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi dunianya sendiri. Kalau di Konoha, semua harus dipelajari mau tidak mau. Di sini, kamu bisa memilih. Dan, bagaimana? Kamu mau mencoba untuk eksplorasi ke Otogakure? Kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Toh hanya mencoba."

Ia MENGAJAK Sasuke untuk mengikuti study tour ke Otogakure, tempat tinggalnya dulu, untuk sekadar eksplorasi? Batin Naruto. Pasti ada maunya.

"Kalau sekadar study tour... aku mau." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Naruto nyaris mati berdiri mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Amplop yang dipegangnya jatuh dan terbang ke bawah kursi. Sebelum keberadaannya diketahui, ia segera lari menyelamatkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengurus surat perpindahan." Kata Orochimaru mengajak Sasuke ke ruang kepala sekolah, Tsunade.

Sebelum beranjak berdiri, Sasuke melihat sesuatu di bawah kursinya. Amplop? Lalu dibukanya. Ia tersenyum melihat isinya. _Dobe_.

* * *

Tsunade mendesah ketika ia membaca surat perpindahan yang dititipkan Orochimaru padanya 3 menit yang lalu. Persis di ruangan guru, dengan tanpa malu-malu diserahkannya pada Tsunade dan masih sempat melemparkan pandangan sinis pada guru-guru yang lain.

_Sudah pasti orang ini punya maksud buruk pada Sasuke. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama._

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade memanggil Jiraiya. "Kira-kira apa maksud Orochimaru dalam surat ini?"

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti ia punya rencana busuk." Jawab Jiraiya. "Semua guru sudah tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali ia datang."

"Benar, Jiraiya-sama." Ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Ia selalu bilang kalau aku terlalu keras pada murid. Setiap kali pelajaran berganti, ia selalu memandangku dengan tatapan sinis sambil berbisik 'perlakukan murid-muridku dengan baik, ya.' Dia pikir dia siapa?!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kakashi. Orochimaru harus diberi pelajaran agar bisa mengendalikan lidah ularnya itu." sahut Anko. "Apalagi kalau teringat dengan caranya menambahi dengan paksa nilai PR yang kuberikan pada murid."

"Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang harus protes begitu." Desis Kurenai. "Bukan begitu, Asuma?" Asuma tampak mengangguk. Diikuti dengan teriakan setuju dari Ibiki dan Gai.

_Mereka benar_, batin Tsunade. _Orochimaru harus diberi pelajaran_.

Tsunade melirik surat Orochimaru yang sebenarnya harus ditandatanganinya. Ia memegangnya erat-erat, dan merobeknya menjadi banyak helaian. Lalu dilemparnya ke udara, diiringi tepukan tangan riuh guru-guru di ruangan itu.

Tidak seorangpun menyadari, sedari tadi Orochimaru mengintip dari balik jendela, memperhatikan mereka.

_Hm, aku tak perlu surat. Sasuke tetap akan pergi bersamaku.__ Dan sekolah ini akan mengalami pembalasanku. Lihat saja nanti!_ Desisnya diikuti dengan seringai mengerikannya.

END of Chapter 5

Haduh haduhh... pusink saya. Bingung cara melanjutkan ceritanya, ditambah dengan OOC yang terus menghantui. Kayaknya semua guru udah benci banget sama Orochimaru ya? Kapok lu!

REVIEW diharuskan setelah membaca!!

JANGAN MALES-MALES!!

CUMA TEKAN TOMBOL GO dibawah ini!!

Ja ne!


	6. Give me A reason to stay

Huah... Saya minta maaf soal apded yang dirasa nyaris tahunan... PR numpuk, ulangan menghantui... huhuhu

Ok, selamat membaca...

Give Me A Reason To Stay

Siapa yang tahu, guru berlidah ular itu mengintip dari balik jendela.

Kecuali Tsunade.

Dengan berani ia menatap tajam ke mata ular Orochimaru tanpa berkedip, hingga ia melupakannya dan kembali bergabung dengan sorakan guru-guru.

Orochimaru merasakan udara di sekitarnya memanas.

Ooo0ooO

Malam itu, Lapangan Parkir Konoha Supermall, 19.00

"Hai, Naruto!" teriak Sakura riang. "Bagaimana?"

Rupanya Sakura benar-benar mempersiapkan untuk hal ini. Ia memakai short-dress selutut yang berwarna kehijauan dengan korsase warna pink, ditutup dengan jaket berwarna keemasan. Cocok sekali dengan warna mata dan rambutnya.

_Percuma, Sakura. __Dia nggak mungkin datang..._ Naruto hampir saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi ia nggak mau menghancurkan Sakura dengan kata-katanya. "Mungkin dia akan terlambat..."

"Hei, dobe!"

_Hah?_ Naruto benar-benar kaget. _Itu benar Sasuke?_

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Hey! Ini aku dobe. Dan juga... sebenarnya apa sih, keinginan kalian?" katanya sambil memperlihatkan amplop yang berisi tiket film.

"Kami hanya ingin..." omongan Sakura tersekat. Tak disangka ia begitu sungkan mengatakannya

"Mengajakmu kembali bersama kami!" Naruto benar-benar gemas. "Ya! Itu yang kami inginkan. Di mana otakmu, Teme!!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Mengejek. "Kau selalu mengerti apa maksud kami! Tapi bisa-bisanya kau mau mengikuti ajakan si ular keji itu! Akal sehat dan persahabatan! Itulah satu-satunya alasan kami untuk menahanmu di Konoha!"

Sasuke tetap diam di posisinya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang kelihatannya mulai menangis. Lalu menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah karena marah.

"Aku tidak peduli kau pandai dalam pelajaran... bagiku, kau tetap terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kelicikan ular gila itu!"

BUGH!

Sasuke menghantamkan kepala Naruto ke dinding. Dan menekannya kuat-kuat. "Diam. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudku."

"TIDAK MENGERTI APANYA?!"

JBUGH!

Sasuke meninju ulu hati Naruto.

"SUDAH!! HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!!" Sakura berteriak penuh kemarahan.

"Tunggu, Sakura." Ujar Naruto. "Aku harus beritahu sesuatu pada teme ini. PELAJARAN yang nggak akan ia terima walaupun ia bersekolah SEUMUR HIDUPNYA!!"

Naruto mencekik Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia nyaris menghantam ke tempat yang sama. Tapi, ia teringat masa saat dulu ia bersama orang yang sangat ia BENCI sekaligus paling ia sayangi di dunia...

"_Hai, Sasuke. Apa kabar?"_

_Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Baik."_

_Naruto mengulurkan tangan. __"Ayo, main bersamaku."_

_Lagipula, bermain bersama teman jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada di sini sendirian..._

Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hei teme," bisiknya ke telinga Sasuke. "Sakura mencintaimu."

Sasuke terkesiap. Hah?

"Sebenarnya malam ini ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya padamu... Tapi gara-gara hal begini, batal deh."

Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke.

"Ayolah, jangan bikin dia kecewa. Katakan padanya bahwa masih ada kesempatan."

Sasuke menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri. "Itu pun kalau dia mau."

"Pasti lah."

Sasuke mengibas-ngibas bajunya yg sedikit kotor. "Hmm... Sakura, memangnya kamu mau ngomong apa?"

"Hmm...nggak jadi deh."

Ooo0ooO

"Naruto? Boleh papa ngomong sebentar?" tanya Minato saat Naruto sedang bermain basket.

"Ya." Naruto melempar bolanya jauh-jauh. "Kenapa?"

"Papa mau tanya, temanmu yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu akan pindah ke Oto kan?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. _Kapan aku cerita ya? _"Kok papa bisa tau? Aku kan nggak pernah cerita."

"Hmm... sebenarnya papa tau dari Kakashi. Emailnya nya kemarin malam benar-benar mengejutkan. Apalagi beserta video pembacaan surat Orochimaru dan perobekannya di ruang guru. Membuatku makin benci dengan siluman ular itu. Karena peristiwa yang samalah, aku berinisiatif mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Kepala Sekolah."

"Hah? Ular itu memaksa Tsunade-sama memindah Sasuke?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi dari kata-katanya, surat yang ditulisnya itu seakan-akan mau memberitahu bahwa Sasuke adalah salah seorang dari MURIDnya."

"APA?!" Naruto nyaris meloncat kaget. "Apa-apaan maksud orang gila itu?!"

"Sebentar. Aku bukan bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Tapi, kau harus bilang ke Sasuke bahwa ia mesti berhati-hati dengan ular itu. Dan menurut Kakashi, malam ini, Sasuke akan diajak ke Oto pukul 9 malam untuk mendaftar dan mengurus paspor. Kamu harus memperingati Sasuke."

"Sebentar pa. Kayaknya aku mesti ngomong sesuatu sama si teme."

Ooo0ooO

"Gila! Sudah lima kali kutelepon dan nggak diangkat!" Naruto mengomel. _Sakura!_

Secepatnya, Naruto memencet nomor Sakura.

"Halo?" terdengar suara alunan melodi biola dari ponsel Sakura.

"Sakura! Gawat! Kalau jam 9 malam ini Sasuke pergi ke Oto, maka selamanya kita nggak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi! Gila! Dari tadi dia kutelepon nggak ada yang angkat!!"

"Apa? Terus apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Gini aja, kita susul dia ke airport. Kalau bisa kita tahan dia untuk pergi!"

Ooo0ooO

Sesampainya di pintu utama airport...

"Sakura? Gimana cara masuknya? Tertulis PASSENGER ONLY"

"Hmm... tunggu aja di sini sebentar"

Sakura mendekati si penjaga gerbang. Tentu saja ia dilarang masuk. Tapi dengan beberapa perdebatan kecil dan sepucuk amplop yang bisa ditebak apa isinya, Sakura melambaikan tangan ke Naruto, mengajaknya masuk.

Naruto sampai nggak bisa berkata-kata. Cerdik juga si pinky ini.

Ooo0ooO

Mereka berjalan secepat mungkin sambil dengan awas memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada tangan dan kaki Oro tidak ya?

Tiba-tiba, Naruto melihat sesuatu. "Hey, Sakura. Lihat itu."

"Apa?"

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura ke balik pilar dan menunjuk ke satu titik. "Kau lihat itu? Itu si teme. Dan... entah siapa orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya itu."

Sakura tergagap. "Jadi... keputusan Sasuke benar-benar bulat."

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 20.45. "Ayo kita kejar sebelum benar-benar terlambat!"

Ooo0ooO

Naruto dan Sakura berlari secepat mungkin mengejar mereka ke pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba, mereka bertemu dengan dua orang yang mereka kenal. Salah satunya adalah calon kakak ipar Naruto dan juga anak salah seorang majelis yayasan sekolah, Neji Hyuuga. Dan satunya lagi, anak gubernur Suna yang terkenal, Gaara Lei.

"Hai Neji, hai, Gaara." Sapa keduanya sekilas. Mereka terus berlari

"Hi ju..." Neji dan Gaara bertatapan. _Itu Naruto dan Sakura kan? _"Hei! Kalian berdua! Tunggu dulu!"

Naruto dan Sakura sontak berhenti. "Hey guys, nggak biasanya kalian ada di airport." Kata Neji. "Ada apa?"

"Kami mendengar tentang Sasuke yang akan berangkat malam ini ke Oto." Kata Sakura. "Dan kami nggak mau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

"Kubilang apa, Neji" kata Gaara. "Si ular itu bersungguh-sungguh."

"Kalian akan melalui pintu itu, kan?" tanya Neji sambil menunjuk pintu masuk yang bergambar orang dicoret, artinya, lagi-lagi PASSENGER ONLY.

"Kami punya free-passnya." Kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan kartu putih di balik jaketnya.

Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan. "Tunggu apa lagi, guys?"

Ooo0ooO

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, siap di tempat?" kata Neji melalui earphone kecil yang dipakainya.

Sakura menoleh ke Gaara. "Jadi, semua ini sudah kalian ketahui sebelumnya."

"Benar." Jawab Gaara mantap. "Papaku menerima email dari Kakashi-sensei kemarin malam. Papamu juga kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Berarti, Tsunade-sama juga sudah mengatur semua ini?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ini semua berkat kerjasamanya juga..."

"Hey, guys! Kita nyaris terlambat! Ayo! Semua sudah siap di posisi!"

Ooo0ooO

Tujuh orang itu berlari menuju lapangan tempat parkir di mana pesawat pribadi Orochimaru berada.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "5 menit lagi pukul 9! Kata papaku, Orochimaru adalah orang yang sangat tepat waktu! Ayo, teman-teman!!"

Mereka sontak berhenti saat melihat Orochimaru dan segenap kaki-tangannya menaiki pesawat itu.

"Itu mereka," kata Neji.

"Nggak sebaiknya kita serang mereka sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan sebentuk remote sebesar jempol dari sakunya dan ada tombol merah di tengahnya. "Ini selalu berhasil."

Shikamaru menekannya.

DHUAR!

Sayap kiri pesawat itu meledak hebat.

"Sekarang, baru kita mulai."

--

"Hei! Itu mereka! Orang-orang Konoha!!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh besar sekali.

"Apa? Berani sekali mereka. Ayo keluar dan hajar habis-habisan!"

Tujuh rookie Konoha itu berlari menuju pesawat. Mereka berhadapan dengan masing-masing kaki-tangan Orochimaru yang sudah berdiri di sekeliling pesawat dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Chouji berhadapan dengan Jirobou yang berbadan besar itu. Neji dengan Kidoumaru. Shikamaru-Lee dan Sakon-Ukon. Gaara dengan Kimimaru, dan Sakura dengan Tayuya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia mencari Sasuke.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Sasuke. Ia sontak mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Hei, dobe. Lihat keluar."

Naruto keluar dan melihat sebuah mobil Blazer warna hitam melaju kencang di jalan.

"Kau bahkan tidak punya alasan terakhir untuk membuatku tetap tinggal."

Review ya...


	7. Ch 7 Days

Akhirnya...setelah kebijakan sekolah untuk ULANGAN MENDADAK, sempat juga saya lanjutkan fic ini...

Days

Benar saja.

Naruto tidak membuang waktu dengan terpaku melihat mobil itu.

Ia membantu teman-temannya menghajar habis-habisan anak buah Orochimaru.

Walaupun ujungnya pertempuran itu HARUS diselesaikan di KANTOR POLISI. Untunglah mereka cepat dibebaskan sebelum kembali rusuh di sana.

Dengan Neji yang mendapat luka tusuk di bahunya, Sakura yang patah lengan, bahkan Naruto sendiri yang mendapat luka robek cukup besar di punggungnya saat melindungi Sakura.

Tapi semua itu membuahkan hasil. Semua anak buah Orochimaru harus mendekam di penjara selama 5 bulan, menjalani masa percobaan selama kurang lebih 2 bulan, dan dijerat dengan 2 pasal sekaligus, pasal pengeroyokan (tambahan, dengan senjata tajam) dan penipuan (sebab mereka memalsukan identitas mereka di kartu penduduk).

Dan terakhir, Kaguya Kimimaru, anak kesayangan Orochimaru, harus masuk rumah sakit akibat benturan di kepalanya. Terima kasih untuk Rock Lee.

Sejak itu, Naruto dan Sakura BENAR-BENAR tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke lagi. Sasuke sudah tidak tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, dan nomor handphonenya sudah dimatikan.

Tinggalah Naruto yang -harus- menahan kepala agar tidak pecah mendengar tangisan rindu Sakura setiap hari. (Di sekolah, di rumah, bahkan telepon dini hari.)

_**POKOKNYA, SI UCHIHA TEME ITU HARUS KEMBALI**_!!, itu tekad Naruto dalam hatinya. _**Aku sudah bosan mendengar tangisan putus asa Sakura.**_

_**KALAU IA TIDAK MAU KEMBALI...**_

Kalau tidak... hm... apa ya?

Kalau tidak...KUPOTONG RAMBUTNYA!!

Ooo0ooO

_Hidup sebagai anak kesayangan yang harus dipelihara_, batin Sasuke saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

Yap, tergambar wajah seorang lelaki muda yang telah beranjak dewasa. Jauh lebih tampan daripada waktu ia masih SMP dulu.

Tapi, ia sudah bosan dengan hidup seperti ini. Hidup bersama teman-teman yang menurutnya aneh. Ekspresi mereka seperti dibuat-buat dan bertopeng. Tidak kalah anehnya dengan seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Dia _kangen_ pada Naru. Dan cinta pertamanya. Sakura.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berjumpa dengan mereka? Sasuke menghitung. Tiga tahun. Tapi rasanya seperti SEUMUR HIDUP.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Belum lagi yang ini. Gadis yang –sebenarnya- cantik. Tapi sikap jablay-nya itu yang nggak karuan. Karin. Sasuke menghela napas sebal. Padahal Suigetsu Hozuki, satu-satunya teman barunya yang tidak banyak tingkah polah, sudah menangis darah menceritakan padanya betapa ia mencintai Karin sepenuh hatinya.

Dan Suigetsu juga tidak jelek. Banyak yang suka.

Ooo0ooO

Walau tiga orang yang dijuluki Tim Hebi –karena semua adalah murid-murid kesayangan Oro- ini bertambah satu orang, dengan Juugo yang sedikit emosian dan "ringan" tangan. Sasuke tetap tidak bahagia.

Ia tetap sering menghela napas melihat kelakuan Karin dan Suigetsu yang berusaha menahan tangis Nobitanya di depan Tim Hebi, dan Juugo yang sering ngomong sendiri membuatnya risih.

Ingin rasanya ia memukulkan palu tukang bangunan yang merenovasi halaman belakang ke kepalanya sampai puas.

Tapi ia ingat 1 hal. Itachi Uchiha. Tujuan ia ada di dunia ini. Satu-satunya cara menemukannya kembali. KONOHA!

Ooo0ooO

"Oh, ini anak-anak baru pindahan dari SMA Otogakure. Silahkan perkenalkan diri masing-masing" kata sang guru Geografi baru, Yamato.

"Namaku Karin. Salam kenal"

"Namaku Suigetsu Hozuki"

"Aku Juugo"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto terbelalak mendengar nama terakhir. Sasuke?

Ooo0ooO

Pada pelajaran tersebut, ternyata dibagi kelompok dua-dua. Yamato-sensei mengumumkan kelompoknya.

Hinata – Naruto

Tenten-Neji

Ino-(dan anak baru yang sok imut) Sai

Karin-Suigetsu

"Sebel! Kok aku sama Suigetsu!" desis Karin.

"Jih! Siapa yang mau juga sama kamu! Genit!"

Keduanya saling buang muka walau kadang lirik-lirikan. Sasuke nyaris tertawa.

Sakura-Sasori

Hah? Siapa itu Sasori?, batin Sasuke. Ia melongok melihat meja Sakura. Ia melihat sesosok laki-laki berkulit agak pucat yang sangat manis. Raut wajahnya terlihat lembut seperti wajah bayi. Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat berdekatan dengan anak itu. Sasuke merasa sangat iri. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya sangat lama. Cemburu mulai memanasi udara di sekitar matanya. Apalagi saat ia ternyata dipasangkan dengan seorang anak yang tidak jelas, entah cowok atau cewek, karena suara dan penampilannya yang setengah jadi. Yang bahkan namanya saja ia sudah lupa.

Ooo0ooO

Sementara itu, Negara Suna sedang gempar. Anak gubernur Suna, Lei Gaara, ditemukan dalam keadaan koma di dekat kantornya sendiri. Bersama dengan cincin berlian 12 karat kebanggaan Suna, Ichibi Shukaku.

Identitas pelaku masih misteri, namun di sisi lain, ditemukan seorang direktur perusahaan pemilik cincin berlian bertitel Sanbi dan keponakannya yang memiliki cincin Neko juga mengalami trauma mental berat dan dalam keadaan terikat di kamarnya sendiri.

Diperkirakan, pelakunya adalah empat orang anggota organisasi kriminal elit, AKATSUKI.

Dalam daftar pencarian polisi, nama yang tersebut adalah Iwashi Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki, Akasuna Sasori, dan ITACHI UCHIHA

Ripiu plis...


	8. Ch 8 I am ready

Setelah hibernasi (ato hiatus ya?) nyaris setengah tahun, Jezz memutuskan melanjutkan fic ini. Walaupun dengan rasa agak dongkol di hati setelah kematian Hinata dan Kakashi... = ="

I am ready

Kazekage keempat dan istrinya, Karura, tampak murung melihat anak bungsunya yang berada di ruang ICU. Kedua anaknya yang lain sedang sibuk mengurus masalah anggota Akatsuki yang melanggar hukum setiap negara. Ditambah telepon dari dua orang hokage sekaligus membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Temari sedang mengejar salah satunya sekarang. Kankuro...mungkin sedang beradu argumen dengan pimpinan kepolisian. Baru 5 menit yang lalu telepon genggam Karura berdering. Mungkin ponsel Kankuro tidak sengaja kena tekan.

"_Hei! Polisi memang bertugas untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan!" terdengar teriakan Kankuro pada salah seorang anggota polisi._

"_Tapi tidak ada perintah dari pimpinan..." jawab staf polisi itu gemetar._

"_Katakan pada pimpinanmu! Kazekage memerintahkan pengejaran segera! Kau lebih takut pada pimpinanmu?!"_

"_Bukan... tapi memang tidak bisa... harus ada laporan 2 jam sebelumnya..."_

_**JBUGH! BRAK!**_

Entah jadi apa staf polisi itu dihajar Kankuro.

"_LAKUKAN SEKARANG! Atau..."_

"_Baiklah! Baiklah!"_

Kenapa rasanya keluarga elit Kazekage ini jadi brutal sekarang?

Gaara sudah koma lebih dari dua hari. Entah racun apa yang diberikan para kriminal sinting itu padanya. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter wanita setengah baya itu keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Chiyo-baasama?" tanya Karura sontak berdiri.

"Keadaan Gaara sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ia sudah mulai sadar. Ia mungkin perlu waktu beberapa hari untuk mengembalikan sebagian fungsi tubuhnya yang sempat melemah. Hari ini dia sudah boleh pulang." Kata Chiyo sambil membuka sebuah arsip. "Tapi anehnya, racun yang ditemukan berupa anestesi yang sangat langka dan hanya biasa digunakan oleh para anggota medis yang harus mengoperasi pasien radang otak. Aneh sekali. Di Suna bahkan nyaris dimusnahkan karena berbahaya."

"Aku masih ingat, Chiyo-baasama. Tapi... Gaara sudah bisa dijenguk sekarang?" pinta Karura setengah memohon.

"Boleh. Silahkan masuk."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gaara?" tanya Karura dengan cemas.

"Baik. Sayangnya nggak boleh buka HP di ruangan penuh magnet ini." Jawab Gaara asal. "Dua anggota Akatsuki sialan itu mengambil cincinku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara." Kata Kazekage keempat. "Yang penting kamu baik-baik saja. Kita bisa menemukan mereka belakangan."

**Markas Tersembunyi Akatsuki, 14.00 pm**

Di ruangan Akatsuki yang penuh komputer layar lebar memenuhi ruangan, tampak dua orang anggota Akatsuki termuda, Deidara dan Akasuna Sasori, memegang masing-masing sebuah kotak berlapis besi yang sangat aman. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa kode rahasia di sudut dinding, muncul dua buah kursi dan sebuah layar touchscreen transparan yang fungsinya untuk mengecek keaslian cincin para jinchuuriki itu. Mereka sudah mengumpulkan 2 buah Tidak buruk untuk anak-anak "baru".

"Semestinya mereka berhutang besar pada kita, un." Kata Deidara sambil menekan beberapa tombol. "Kita punya banyak mata-mata kan? Bukan begitu, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori yang dari tadi pandangannya terpusat pada layar itu berhenti sebentar. "Kurasa begitu, Deidara. Sayangnya orang-orang sok senior itu terlalu gengsi menghormati kita. Mentang-mentang." Sasori tersenyum sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di sekolah ada yang curiga soal pekerjaan kita, un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada cukup menyelidik.

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi... aku tidak begitu suka pada anak baru adiknya Itachi itu. Aku tidak peduli betapa hebatnya dia. Ia cukup menyebalkan. Susah diajak bicara." Kata Sasori. "Apalagi... ia murid kesayangan Orochimaru. Mantan guruku yang tidak punya muka itu. Si ular itu masih aja mencari murid. Tidak tahu diri."

**Ooh...**

**I've been travelin  
On this road to long  
Just trying to find  
My way back home  
The old me  
Is dead and gone  
Dead and gone**

Terdengar ringtone sms HP Sasori, Dead And Gone nya TI feat Justin Timberlake.

Sasori membukanya. Sms. Tapi dari isinya kelihatannya bukan dari salah seorang fansnya.

**Aku menantangmu. Besok. Jam 4. Di ruangan klub kendo. –Sasuke**

Sasuke lagi. "Siapa, un?" tanya Deidara. "Siapa lagi? Dasar panjang umur dia." Jawab Sasori sambil meletakkan HP nya.

o0o

Hari ini memang sekolah libur. Tapi bagi Sasori, tidak sama sekali. Ini justru kesempatannya mempermalukan Sasuke.

Bahkan, saat ia menyetir mobil pun tidak bisa dibilang pelan sama sekali.

"Pantas saja ban nya licin, un." Kata Deidara. "Nyetirnya kayak gitu."

"Sudah, diam saja Deidara." Kata Sasori saat menginjak rem kuat-kuat. Tangannya tampak gelisah memegang setir. "Aku tidak sabar menemuinya."

o0o

**Kediaman baru Orochimaru, 15.00**

"Saya mohon diri dulu, orochimaru-sama." Kata dokter pribadi Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, sambil bergegas membawa gelas keluar ruangan.

Tampak Sasuke menunggu di luar. Kabuto sempat menyapanya sekilas sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

_**Sebelum kubereskan si tukang merecoki itu, ada baiknya kubereskan gurunya terlebih dahulu.**_

Dan Sasuke kemudian masuk ke kamar Orochimaru yang lampunya sudah dipadamkan. Perlahan.

"Siapa di sana? Kabuto?" Orochimaru menyalakan lampu.

"Kejutan."

Dor! Sebutir peluru menembus bahu kanan Orochimaru. "Tidak! Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?!" teriak Orochimaru memegang bahunya penuh rasa sakit.

"Hm... Sudah waktunya kau menerima apa yang dulu pernah kaulakukan. Memaksa Yondaime mengundurkan diri... Merusak nama Sandaime di depan semua pendukungnya... Perlu kusebutkan yang lain? Rasanya kau tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk itu." Sasuke keluar ruangan.

"Bodoh! Sidik jarimu bisa digunakan untuk menyiksamu di pengadilan!"

Dengan cuek Sasuke berbalik dan menunjukkan sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Lalu menelepon 911.

_Kepolisian negara bagian. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?_

_**Orochimaru. Graha Selatan. Nomor 363.**_

_Halo? Halo? Siapa ini? Halo?_

Sasuke mematikan dan meletakkan handphone itu begitu saja di atas meja telepon. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Bahkan saat melewati Kabuto yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Sasuke? Apa yang telah kaulakukan pada Orochimaru-sama..."

"Menurutmu? Apa yang telah kaulakukan?" Sasuke menepuk bahu Kabuto. "Tenanglah. Bersikap biasa saja dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Seiring Sasuke membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah Orochimaru, beberapa unit mobil polisi dan puluhan polisi mengepung rumah itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang melewati mereka begitu saja. Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang menaiki motornya menuju klub kendo sekolah.

o0o

Klub Kendo sekolah, 4 pm

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu klub kendo, tampak di hadapannya Sasori yang duduk di bangku, sedang sibuk membaca pesan di HP nya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Well... ternyata. Uchiha Sasuke mampu membuat seorang Orochimaru masuk penjara atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik dan kasus-kasus lainnya. Hebat juga." Kata Sasori tanpa melihat, seakan ia punya kemampuan cenayang.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke. "Anggap saja itu satu poin tambahan untuk mengalahkanmu."

"Anggap saja?" kata Sasori sambil berdiri dan membuka sarung pedangnya. "Ini yang menentukan."

"Bagus. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Sasuke membuka sarung pedangnya. "Fight me."

o0o

Neji dan timnya berjalan cepat ke kantor Gaara.

"Kamu yakin ini cara yang tepat, Neji?" tanya Lee.

"Ini yang ke-23 kali. Jawabanku: Kalau menurutku tidak, tidak akan kulakukan, tau."

"Sudahlah, Lee. Semua akan berjalan lebih baik." Kata TenTen. "Jangan protes terus."

Tok tok.

"Yaa, masuk."

"Kazekage-sama. Kami perlu bicara."

o0o

"Sai... memang kamu janjian latian kendo sama yang lain jam berapa?" tanya Naruto agak malas.

"Jam 4."

"Jam segini... jamnya orang tidur siang, tau..." sahut Naruto sambil menguap. "Latihan ga penting banget sih."

"Bagimu nggak penting, bagiku penting."

"Aku lebih setuju kamu jadi mangaka saja, Sai." Kata Sakura. "Cuma butuh bekal kertas, alat gambar, sama ide—"

"Sshh...." Sai meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Kalian dengar itu?"

"Apa??" tanya Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ituu... suaranya dari ruangan klub kendo."

"Mana?!"

Sring! Ting! Dug!

Mereka bertiga bergegas membukanya.

"SASUKE?!" teriak Naruto dan Sai bersamaan.

"Sasori...." Sakura terbata-bata.

HandPhone Sasori tiba-tiba berbunyi. Deidara. "SASORI! Keluar sekarang! Polisi mengejar Akatsuki! Cepat!"

Sasori berlari lewat pintu belakang. Dikejar oleh mereka berempat.

Tepat saat Sasori menaiki mobil, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang amat dia kenal. Naik motor di belakang mobil.

"Itachi...."

End of Chapter 8

Temen-temen.. maap ya...Jezz banyak tugas... maklum full day school. Ini aja selesai jam setengah 2 pagi. MINTA REVIEW sebelum chapter 9 yang adalah chapter terakhir.

Oh ya, promosi fic nih. Baca fic Jezz yang judulnya "The Real Meaning Of Love" ya. Jezz butuh pairing STRAIGHT. Kalo ada yang mau request, tinggal bilang aja. Nanti Jezz usahakan bikin pairingnya. Thanx... ^^

Review ya...


End file.
